Stupid, if you can't shut your trap
by Allacaya
Summary: Méabh (Maeve) and Sirius have a little "argument" -cough- in the common room, because of some abysmally stupid comments of a certain person -cough-


Stupid, if you can't shut your trap  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...  
  
A.N. That's a situation/row between Méabh (Maeve)(OC) and Sirius from her point of view, just popped in my head the other day.  
  
Here it goes:  
  
I'm sitting in the common room, trying to do my homework. 3 rolls of parchment on the history of alchemy. Oh joy.  
  
I see the most arrogant and I'm-so-cool Sirius Black sitting there at another table, with Remus Lupin. Not many other people there on a bright Saturday in autumn - Hogsmeade weekend. Just some 2nd and 1st years in another corner. Black is not allowed to go, cause his parents didn't sigh his permission slip and Remus is looking sickly.  
  
He's singing a lovesong absentmindedly, while Lupin writing furiously. Hmmmrphh. I know, I should keep my mouth shut. Unfortunately I have a rather large trap.  
  
- Are you in love or what? I blurt out.  
  
Oops – did I say that aloud? He turns around to me eying me with contempt. I guess so, judging from his reaction. Shit.  
  
- What? He gets up his chair and is over in a heart beat.  
  
What was I thinking? Probably not at all. Just like me, saying the first thing that crosses my mind. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
He towers over me, glaring. I'm furiously thinking about how I get out of the situation. I feel like everyone is looking at me, how embarrassing.  
  
He grabs my collar.  
  
- Sirius, leave it... Lupin's voice calls over to us.  
  
- No. He snarles in reply and turns to me again.  
  
- What were you saying?  
  
His voice is deadly calm, but dripping with venom.  
  
I do admit I feel slightly intimidated. I'm distinctly aware that I managed to anger a boy who is not only a head taller than me, but probably also much stronger. Doing! He shakes me. I don't answer, because my witty remarks all left me.  
  
He slaps in my face (not that it hurts, it just stings) and shoves me back on my chair.  
  
- Don't you dare say that again, he hisses.  
  
It's definitely embarrassing. I know I should leave it at that and admit my defeat. But my temper gets the better of me. O.K. it was a stupid remark. But HE JUST SLAPPED ME! What is that for? No one just slaps me. Before I can think twice I have already kicked his shin really hard in a reflex.  
  
- Ow. You bitch!  
  
Bad idea.  
  
He hauls me out of the chair with one and slaps me again with the other, this time hard. I try to get back at him, but can't really hit him, so I kick him again.  
  
- Sirius ... Lupin tries to intervene.  
  
We don't listen, to involved in exchanging slaps and kicks. My head starts ringing and he must have bruises on his shins. He throws me to the ground, but as I have gripped his arm, he falls down as well.  
  
Lupin tries to drag him away from me, but Black shakes his hands off. I manage to slap his face. He becomes furious and the next moment has pinned me on the ground (now I can't kick any more) and a series of blows showers down on me. All I can do it protect my head with one arm (to keep the damage at a minimum) and hit on his shoulder (hmmrphh, right, really effective).  
  
- WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ???  
  
Prof. McGonagalls voice interrupts the scene. Someone must have fetched her.  
  
- STOP IT IMMEDIATELY !  
  
Black lets himself be dragged off me by Lupin. We both scramble to our feet.  
  
- Mr. Black, I am appalled ! Ms.--, I would have expected better of you! Fighting in the common room ! Explain yourselves !  
  
Neither of us is willing to volunteer a nearer explanation. I shift uncomfortably under her glare. I have too much pride to admit that I got beaten up, because I had a too large trap. Black, well probably, because he is him. Who cares – Mr. I-overreact-because-of–a-stupid remark. He just stares at Prof. McGonagall defiantly.  
  
- Mr. Lupin? Prof. McGonagall turns to Lupin.  
  
Lupin glances at Black and then at me. He turns to Prof. McGonagall and shrugs.  
  
Thank you.  
  
- She started it with her stupid remark! Matthew, a 2nd year bluntly interrupts pointing at me.  
  
Idiot!  
  
- Thank you, Mr. Matthew. Prof. McGonagall answers.  
  
- Well? She turns to us again: Do you have something to add. Ms -- ?  
  
I remain silent, what should I say?  
  
- Mr. Black, how can you take out your anger on someone younger like that, a girl nonetheless?  
  
Black glances at me contemptly.  
  
- She's not a girl.  
  
(Idiot, how clever, well no one would call him a gentleman.)  
  
- What did you say, Mr. Black?  
  
- Nothing.  
  
- Very well, She purses her lips. 50 points from Gryffindor for each of you and detention for a week, starting tonight. Mr. Lupin, she turns to Lupin: 10 points from Gryffindor.  
  
Lupin says nothing.  
  
- What has Remus done? Black exclaims. That's unfair!  
  
(I hate to admit it, but he has a point. She should take points from Matthew for ratting.)  
  
- Silence Mr. Black, or you will lose more points. Report to my office at 7 p.m. Ms. -- go and see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
With these remarks she leaves.  
  
- Thanks bitch!, Black hisses and shoves me 'accidently' out of the way, as he walks back to their table.  
  
- What are you all looking at? He barks at the few remaining 1st and 2nd years, Show's over.  
  
I look at my parchments. Ink has spilled over them and made the writing illegible. Just great.  
  
- Partis Evanesco, with a quick wand movement I clear the ruined bits and pack my stuff together. I'll write it later in the library.  
  
A.N. Anyone ideas for a surname? Has to fit with the first name but does not have to be English or Irish... What do you think about Méabh? Sirius? Lupin? McGonagall? And the usual: good - bearable - sucks - waste of time? (: 


End file.
